AMC Broadcast Premieres
Movies that are set to broadcast on AMC. 2020 * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Avengers (2012) * The Hunger Games * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Over the Hedge * Pacific Rim (2013) * 47 Ronin * Jack the Giant Slayer * Thor: The Dark World * Iron Man 3 * Now You See Me * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Fast and Furious 6 * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * A Walk Among the Tombstones 2021 * Dracula Untold * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * 300: Rise of an Empire * Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-Part 1 * Divergent * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Ouija (2014) * Pompeii (2014) * The Lego Movie * Spider-Man (2002) * Iron Man 2 * Rango (2011) 2022 * Jurassic World * Fantastic Four (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Max (2015) * San Andreas * Mad Max: Fury Road * Creed (2015) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Krampus * Rise of the Guardians * Sicario (2015) * Spectre (2015) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-Part 2 * The Divergent Series: Insurgent * Furious 7 * Hot Pursuit * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Crimson Peak * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger 2023 * Kong: Skull Island (on the 90th anniversary of King Kong) * Power Rangers (2017) (on the 30th anniversary of the TV Series) * Deadpool (2016) * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * Passengers (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Now You See Me 2 * Warcraft * Deepwater Horizon * The Divergent Series: Allegiant * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * The Choice * London Has Fallen * The Perfect Match * A Hologram for the King * Genius * Nerve * Criminal * Mechanic: Resurrection * Blair Witch * Operation Avalanche * A Monster Calls * American Pastoral * Hacksaw Ridge * La La Land * Patriots Day * Arrival * The Big Short * The Brothers Grimsby * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Risen (2016) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Star Trek Beyond * Spider-Man 2 (2004) 2024 * The Great Wall * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Thor: Ragnarok * Justice League (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * The Mummy (2017) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Transformers: The Last Knight * American Assassin * The Fate of the Furious * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * John Wick: Chapter 2 * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Shack * Trespass Against Us * The Sense of an Ending * Their Finest * The Big Stick * The Glass Castle * The Hitman's Bodyguard * The Limehouse Golem * Stronger * Leatherface * Where's the Money * Jigsaw * Last Flying Flag * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Victoria & Abdul * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales 2025 * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Black Panther (2018) * Deadpool 2 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Annihilation * Tomb Raider (2018) * Rampage * Skyscraper * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Alpha (2018) * Creed 2 * Bumblebee: The Movie (2018) * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Ready Player One * The Commuter * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Journey's End * Winchester * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * Robin Hood (2018) * The Predator (2018) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Paul, Apostle of Christ * The Meg * Aquaman 2026 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Hellboy (2019) * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Jumanji 3 * Terminator 6 * John Wick 3: Parabellum * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Midway (2019) * Dark Phoenix * The New Mutants * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Shazam! * Gambit * MIB * Captive State * Shaw & Hobbs * Knives Out 2027 * Godzilla vs Kong * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol 3 * Snake Eyes * Avatar 2 * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Wonder Woman 1984 * Birds of Prey * Cyborg * Green Lantern Corps * Fast and Furious 9 * Venom 2 2028 * Jurassic World 3 * Avatar 3 * Indiana Jones 5 * Fast and Furious 10 * Mission: Impossible 7 2029 * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Mission: impossible 8 2030 2031 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Avatar 4 2032 * Avatar 5 TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * San Andreas 2 * Pacific Rim 3 * Sicario 3 * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film * Iron Man 4 * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Now You See Me 3 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Avatar Prequel * Now You See Me spin-off * The Flash * The Batman * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * The Meg 2 * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film Category:Broadcast Premieres